Dice games for multiple players have been in existence for many years and are well known and much enjoyed by many individuals. Although there are many games that are played with dice and game boards or game cards, a need exists for a new dice game that is easy to play for almost all age levels from youngsters to senior citizens and which is enjoyable and stimulating.